A cloud and princesses
by Darkabsol
Summary: A man who lives in the clouds if about to meet all princesses of the mobs contais mob talker rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Another minecraft story on the site please enjoy**

My name is Jax cloud, I'm 6'7 with black shaggy, 25 years old and I live in the air…no seriously I live in the clouds I have a house in the air given to me by notch. I

was considered the strongest fighter in all of minecraftia. I never thought so I just studied how my enemies fight and manipulated my fighting styles to take 'em

out. I had an ender bow with a quiver full of 200 arrows and an ather's guard sword it was a really cool looking sword. I was in my house looking through my

chests trying to find my cloud boots. "Come on where are they." There is a bridge to my front door but I prefer the fun way down, but that when I heard a knock

on my door. That was really odd, the only other person around was Notch and he doesn't see me as much as he wants to. I walked over to my door and opened it

to see a… girl? I wasn't all too freaked out at this… mainly because I had very few emotions from living in solitude for a very long time. The girl then asked me "are

you the man known as Jax cloud." I looked at her strangely "yes I am and who are you little one" she blushed a little 'was she sick' I thought. She told my barely

above a whisper. "Cupa" She looked like she was going to faint so I brought her in side…then she fainted. "Cupa! Are you ok?" That's hen I saw she had some blood

on her hoodie I took it off and saw a gash about six inches long and three to four inches deep. I picked her up and placed her in the spare bedroom and I took her

hoodie to the waterfall to wash it and hung it above a pit of lava with glass over it to dry. I went back to her with a golden apple and a potion of instant health had

her drink the potion and left the golden apple next to the bed and went to my own room to sleep

**There hope this story is to your liking see ya next chapter**


	2. Cupa the princess

**Next chapter go, Don't own minecraft**

I woke up and went over to my foods chest and grabbed a steak, bread and an apple I ate the steak and the apple as I walked to the guest room. Cupa was still asleep but the golden apple was gone so I assumed she ate it so I took a seat on the bed next to her and watched her quietly 'she's so cute, too bad I cant fall in love after what happened… last time' I thought. That's when I grabbed my special cloud phone and called notch "hey jaxie what can I do for you" the voice wasn't notch that was his daughter Natalie she had a crush on me ever since notch invited me to dinner at his house now I don't go to his house as much "hey Natalie is your dad home" I asked. After a few seconds notch came on the phone "Jax what's up" notch came on the phone and I told him about cupa " oh yea cupa nice girl let her live with you Jax it'll do you good" notch said. "Are you nuts I can't have a girl live with me you know I don't have the balls to live with anyone" "Aw come Jax I might teach you a thing or two about love" Something blew up in the background of his line "shit gotta go" he hung up and I put the phone away when I heard moaning coming from cupa as she slowly sat up and looked around. She saw ne and tilted her head. "So you're Jax cloud." She said "yep I'm Jax cloud the very man who…" She hugged my near death "thank you for saving me." She said. "No…problem…cupa…cant…breath…need…oxygen…" She let me go after a while and I was coughing and panting by that point. "Sorry, my bad" she apologized " No problem… so cupa aren't you the princess of creepers." I asked she nodded "yep Princess Cupa of the creepers nice to meet you prince cloud." She said. I sweat-dropped. "No, no I'm not a prince I'm just protector of the ather." I said and she nodded. "Got it I'm going to call you…Oniisan" I chuckled at her cuteness "whatever you say cupa, what ever you say."

**There we go another chapter I have school soon prepare for the horrors coming see ya!**


	3. cupa's mistake

**I don't own minecraft or anything, just Jax**

**Quick note –words- this is a side note '**_**words' **_**these are thoughts**

When I woke up the next morning I was greeted to a smell of nice fire, smoke, and burning hous…oh wait the house is just on fire. I slowly closed my eyes for 2 minutes before realizing "THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" I ran a fast as I could with a bucket of water in hand to the kitchen where cupa was crying her cute face off. Wait did I just call her cute…never mind that I threw the water to the epicenter of the flame and it quickly went out and I went over to cupa…"what happened cupa" she was teary eyed looking at me "I…I tried to make breakfast but…I burnt it." She continued crying and I sighed. I walked over sat down and petted her head" How about we just leave the cooking to me ok cupa." She sniffled and said "ok… thanks Oniisan." I continued petting her head until she came down. I stood up and went to a chest." Ok lets go do some hunting cupa." She looked at me and said " really? With me? You'd do that?" I gave her some gunpowder armor that I constructed a while back and a gunpowder sword in mint condition. I crafted these but then I found a room full of diamond so I never used them as a result. "Thanks Oniisan lets go." She ran out the door but fell off the bridge. Of course I didn't worry because the gunpowder boots were just cloud boots just dipped in melted gunpowder. I put on my cloud boots and diamond armor and jumped off the cloud bridge and landed right next to her. She was waist deep in snow and I tried really hard not to laugh at her but failed and burst into laughter. She glared daggers at me. " Help me out would you." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Sorry that was too funny." I led her into the jungle/forest –they were close enough biomes to call it that- "D…Do we have to go into the jungle Oniisan" I looked at her confused. "Yea why is there a… Ohhhh right creepers don't like cats" she nodded and hid behind me. "Don't worry cupa ill protect you from them" I walked into the forest "w…wait Oniisan wait for me!" She ran after me but I didn't worry about cats but little did I know that there were two sneaky furries would scare cupa… badly.

**CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRR! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN DON'T DIE AT ALLLLLLLLLL CUPAAAAAAA MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	4. Two new furry friends

**I don't know about you guys but I'm a dog person not much of a cat person so go ahead and post in reviews, are you a cat person or a dog person… maybe that has relevance to this story hmm? Anyways enjoy.**

I was just about done getting all the food I need, plus there were a few cocoa beans near so I decided to harvest those too. "Ok we got everything cupa lets head home" she nodded and squeezed my arm even more, yes she was still holding my arm but she was scared so I could understand why she was doing it. I stopped in the middle of my tracks cupa asked "what's wrong" I shushed her very quickly and took out a few needle points that I've made out of bones. I looked around and threw a point at a nearby tree causing it to break and scare whoever was behind it "GYAAA HELP DANGERS COMING!" the girl wearing leopard lingerie is what it looks like. She tackled cupa to the floor and started cuddling with her and cupa was freaking out. "H-help me Oniisan!" she was crying her eyes out so I pried the leopard girl off of cupa and she ran behind me while a loosely robed girl came from behind a different tree. " Geeze Lilia you're as bad at stalking as ever." I threw a needle past her head and she flinched and ran and hugged me as if for comfort. "You're not very good yourself princess lone. She looked at me and said, "Hey you're Jax cloud protector to the ather" I sighed and said "yea that's me and you're the stalker who's been following us for the past 3 hours." She nodded happily and came closer to me "Me and Lilia are going to live with you from now on." I stared at her like she was crazy "And who gave you permission" I asked. She wagged her tail and simply said "notch." I face palmed " Ok follow me"

-Back at the house-

I was at the house and watched Lilia drink milk and lone happily eating raw beef. The cloud phone rang and I answered, it was Natalie. " Hey Jaxy I heard you got two more princesses to take care of." She said in a lusty voice. "Yea about that I need to chat with you're father." She giggled "sure but know this if you have your first kiss with anyone but me then you're going to regret doing it." She said in a playful yet serious tone. "Yea yea just give the phone to your father" I heard some shuffling and a musty voice. " Yo Jax what's up." He sounded a little drunk "I'll tell you what's up…two more princesses are in my house princess lone and Lilia." I half yelled at him "ehhh it'll be fine man live a little it cant be that bad." Something blew up in the background again "Shit, gotta go talk to you later" he hung up and I sighed, "What is that guy doing in his house." I put the phone back on the holster and sat down, that's when cupa sat on my lap, and Lilia and lone lien on my shoulders _'this is gonna be a loooong life' _I thought.


	5. The house of notch

**I've never expected people to follow my story, but thanks anyways, in this chapter you're going to see some of Jax fighting powers so enjoy**

I was climbing up some rainbow stairs up to the Ather where Notch's house was. Cupa, Lilia, and lone were with me 'just because we can' that's now an excuse to go with me to places. We were almost there when a guard came up to me "state your name and business." I showed him my sword and he apologized and let me pass. " What did that do Oniisan" cupa asked in her curious voice. " That just lets me go to the Ather without going through files and background checks." She tilted her head as if she was confused. I chuckled and knocked on Notch's door. It took a few minutes for someone to answer the door; the one who opened the door was none other that Hailey, who was Notch's wife. She was the leader of the nether and visits Notch rarely but he doesn't mind he said he was a little more 'free' to find another one…I don't think you have to know what that means. She also had a little thing for me and gave me the eye end sword to use in the nether because my ather's guard sword didn't work there. She smiled lustily at me and pushed her chest against me. "Well if it isn't my hero what can I do for you?" Lone and Lilia looked at her with Jealousy. "I came here to talk to Notch." She nodded and led us inside. "Notch is in the back fighting something." I ran past her and opened the door to where Notch was and saw him fighting a giant robot. I took out my ather's guard sword and stabbed the bot in the chest and he fell over. I put my sword back in her sheath and turned to notch. "You're welcome." He stood up and nodded his head and asked, "so why are you here today Jax, not that I'm complaining or anything." I stared at him and pointed to the girls and said "Them!" I yelled. They're happily eating at his table. He sighed "look kid just stay with them they kinda stole you're house anyways. "Oniisaaaan I need helllp." Cupa cried out for my attention. "Hang on Cupa I'll be there in a minute." I stood up while Notch smirked at me, "Shut up" I snapped at him. I walked over to where Cupa was…which was in the bathroom. "What is it?" She was stuck in the bathtub filled with water. "How did this even happen?" I asked and sighed. "I tripped and fell and couldn't get out." She replied and sniffled a little bit. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out and she hugged me. "Thank you Oniisan" she giggled as I petted her head. "No problem Cupa." I carried her bridal style to the living room. "Cupa were going to have to take your hoodie off ok?" I asked hoping she'd say yes." Ok!" She unzipped her hoodie and gave it to me. I walked over to the drying pit and put Cupa's cloths over it. I walked back out to see lone glaring at me madly. "What?" She shoved me and I almost fell into the lava pit, but didn't. "Why'd you undress Cupa?" she asked. "Oh I'm fine thank you. She fell I the bathtub so I told her to take her cloths off so I could dry them." She nodded and we were there for a few more hours until we decided to go home

-Back at the house-

I went inside to see that a few blocks were missing in my house. I replaced those blocks with others that I had lying around until I got to a spot where a certain princess was hanging around.

**And that's it imma post these chapters whenever I have time, mainly around midnight or a little sooner but school has started so wish me good luck on the spot. Peace out mah homies… never saying that ever again.**


End file.
